


Something to Entertain Us

by NotaBookaholic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Tony Stark, MCU to Alternate Universe, Reality Jumping, Same players different game, Sentient Infinity Stones, The Infinity Stones do what they want, The Infinity Stones like Tony Stark, The Mind Stone is a little shit, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Tony died in Afghanistan, but they don't give out favors for free, time-travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotaBookaholic/pseuds/NotaBookaholic
Summary: Boring. Everything was just so boring. Big stupid chunks of molecules and energy gallivanting around as always, debating morals, and resources, and free will. Like destroying so much will make any difference, like stopping the destruction would matter either. Planets grow and thrive, planets die. But the universe is eternal, whether these sentient chunks of molecules and energy are gallivanting around or not. Geez, with how stressed they are you’d think they didn’t even realize that there were other realities that this wouldn’t even touch.But there's one intriguing little light right in front of us, one all of us has already touched in previous moments. Maybe something interesting could be found in him.





	Something to Entertain Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First fic. Here is a guide to the general personalities of the stones to give a hint as to which is talking.
> 
> Mind- jerk  
> Power- self-absorbed  
> Reality- manipulative but playful  
> Soul- young  
> Space- reasonable, realistic  
> Time -pouting but is actually more mature than the rest once he gets over Stephen
> 
> Let me know if it is too confusing and I can label it in the text

Boring. Everything was just so boring. Big stupid chunks of molecules and energy gallivanting around as always, debating morals, and resources, and free will. Like destroying so much will make any difference, like stopping the destruction would matter either. Planets grow and thrive, planets die. But the universe is eternal, whether these sentient chunks of molecules and energy are gallivanting around or not. Geez, with how stressed they are you’d think they didn’t even realize that there were other realities that this wouldn’t even touch.

And on top of it all, we don’t even get to do anything fun. Usually when on or two of us get together the stupid is at least entertaining, like that one time when mind and reality got together and made everyone speak different languages so they couldn’t understand each other, or when power and space got together and made a giant gold floating disk in the middle of nowhere. 

For the first time since we were born, 5 out us are right next to each other, and our last brother is close too. The entire power of the universe all in the same place, and the best they can do is destroy half of life to conserve resources? Newsflash, most “resources” these creatures need to survive are living too, like plants. Destroying half of life=destroying half of the food, therefore you have the same amount of resources as before. Learn basic math you stupid purple grape. 

But it’s not like it matters. In no time at all the conflict will end and then we’ll part and in no time, maybe a few thousand millenia, at all everyone will forget this even happened. 

 

_‘Ugh let’s just kill them all ourselves. No one thinks anything interesting when they’re fighting. It’s all just “Oof” and “Argh” and “Oh my god that axe is flying towards me!” Post battle thoughts are so much better. Everyone gets all existential.’_

_‘But that is so much WORK. Do you have any idea how much of me it takes to obliterate that much, even if you guys help me reach the stuff to obliterate? It is so much easier to let them obliterate themselves. I get their power rather than having to use myself.’_

_‘Well if that’s the case, I could just bend a bit, it would be so easy…’_

_‘No WAY, Reality! there are already too many of you as it is. Don’t butterfly and make even more. I like things the way they are. Everything is organized just the way I want it and you’ll just go and expand me so much with all your weird frequency shit that I’ll have to come and completely reorganize again’_

_‘You’re all so petty.’_

_‘Shut up, Mind’_

_‘What?! The big blonde one said it. I couldn’t help but agree.’_

_‘I’ll be sad when they die. Their lights are just so pretty from here. Stupid grape is gonna stuff ‘em inside me and then I can’t watch em anymore. Time, d’you think you could freeze em for a moment just so we can look for a little while longer?’_

_‘And there’s Soul, on a completely different page from the rest of us, as usual.’_

_‘...’_

_‘Time, are you okay?’_

_‘...’_

_‘He’s fine. He’s just still sulking from losing his pretty meat sack.’_

_‘Oh get over yourself, Time. At least you were worshiped for the last few millennia while we were stuck in fancy rocks and shit. I only just got upgraded to a walking piece of rock a few years ago and he doesn’t even do anything interesting except walk through walls and occasionally contemplate the implications of his existence’_

_‘You know Time, if you want I could get you back to him. It would only take the slightest bend…’_

_‘DON’T YOU DARE, Reality!!!’_

_‘You guys are so slow, can’t you get here already? I just want this to be over with. Plus my android is getting confused over all the buzzing he’s hearing from your chatter.’_

_‘But this one if front of us has such a pretty light, and such a weird color. I’ve seen him before you know. He’s created a few of me all on his own. He didn’t use a lover to do it either. I’ll be sad to see his light go out.’_

_‘No, Soul, that’s not your light, it’s mine! It’s my color and it looks like me!’_

_‘Oh, I see. I think it has two lights. That’s why it’s such a weird color.’_

_‘I think he has a touch of me too, but just in the gray part on top. What does it call it? PTSD?’_

_‘I like it too. So much ME. His weapons, his creations, even the other stupid things see he has me because of his wealth and intelligence’_

_‘Who is it?!? I want to see!’  
‘It’s of no importance. I’m running out of him anyway. And with all his tragedies and accidents, it’s amazing he’s had as much of me as he has’ _

_‘Oh so now you start talking. Why don’t you be useful for once and actually answer my question.’_

_‘...’_

_‘Oh god he’s back to pouting.’_

_‘C’mon guys…’_

_‘Don’t worry we’re coming the grape just used me for a portal.’_

_‘It’s the red and yellow one.’_

_‘Finally! And oh, that fucker? I’ve had a lot of fun with him. Everything always swirling around all at once. Always contemplating and second guessing and trying to fix things. I’m going to poke him.’_

“PainOHGODtheplanfailedFAILEDfuckingStrangeIdon’tmatterthatmuchwhatarewegoingtogodowpainpainpainPepperIpromiseditwasoverbutitsneveroverthefuckinggodmotherfuckingshitjustkeepscommingmynanitesneedtoregenerateohwhatdoesitmatterhowareweevengongtogetbackowowowowwhyisthismylifestupidfuckingpurplegrape--”

_‘Hey, it thinks it looks like a stupid purple grape too!’_

“What the fuck was that? Since when has my inner monologue sounded like a twelve year old--”

_'There are no strings on me...heh'_

_“What the fuck is with the creepy robot voice, Mind!?!_

_“Oh let me have some fun. I’m just playing around with him. A purple grape-tainted part of me infected some of his tech a while back. I think a lot of them were pretty upset about it but at least it was better then laying around in a stupid piece of metal for millennia.’_

“This is it. I’ve finally cracked. My brain finally snapped from all the stupid shit that’s happened in the last decade”

_‘Know you are blessed, mortal, for we have granted you an audience.’_

_‘...Reality, what’s with the old English?’_

_‘Those damn elves rubbed off on her, the over dramatic imbeciles.’_

_‘So what say you, Son of Stark?’_

“Okay so after that whole diatribe I’m less convinced I’ve snapped and more convinced I’m a victim of mind fuckery from a whole bunch of children. The worst part is this shit doesn’t even surprise me anymore. Fine. Just fine. What could you possibly want?”

_‘You are interesting. Entertain us as you have before.’_

_‘Your lights are very pretty, you know.’_

“Was that a five year old? Jesus, why do freaky telepathic ghosts live on a fucking moon...unless...mind and reality...pretty lights..........oh my god............the infinity stones?!”

_‘The six and only! Now come on! Be interesting! We’re almost to Mind and you don’t have much time left even if you survive the dusting. Stab wounds on alien planets aren’t friends to weak things like you.’_

“Oh my god, you’re all sentient, not just the mind stone? Can you stop this, all of this? You obviously have a will, and you’re the most powerful things in existence! Please, I’ll do anything!”

_‘Intriguing. He’s not ordering us. He’s actually asking.’_

_‘No one has done that before…’_

_‘The sorcerer did’_

_‘Oh get over yourself’_

_‘C’mon guys, please? He asked so nicely.’_

_‘Fine, Soul. The sorcerer did seem to like him after all. Human, you request more time to conquer the enemy?’_

_‘Hold it, Time! He was asking all of us, not just you! Let us have some fun too you fucker!’_

_‘You know, I could use this opportunity to bend a little and create just for him…’_

_‘NO Reality, we don’t need any more of you. Why don’t we just drop him a little ways back and a few of you over? This frequency has very well run its course regardless.’_

_‘Well, we can’t have two of him in the same place, but it’s no fun if he loses all of ME just because he has no money or recognition, even if he still has his intelligence.’_

_‘Oh that’s easily rectified. Reality just needs to find a frequency where he existed, but he’s dead now. He can even make a dramatic come-back.’_

_‘OH, mine eyes have alighted on a perfect place, so bleak and hopeless for them and they are not even aware. So mortal, what say you?’_

“Wait I don’t need a different reality. This entire reality needs saved. Not just me. Rhodey and Pepper and Happy and all the other humans. Hell apparently there are even thousands of alien races out there that will be affected. Even Captain fucking Rogers.”

_‘Oh, that is the deal. The snap will only move you, and kill the purple grape. We do power his stupid glove after all. No world dusting necessary. We just want to move you because it will be fun. But we won’t bring anyone back. Death can get snippy and it’s not worth dealing with her.’_

“But Pepper…”

_‘...She’s already gone, Stark. So are many others. And so too will both this reality and the one we wish to move you to be destroyed should you decide to refuse our offer. But if you accept, we will make sure you are remembered as a hero here, and you will have the chance to save the other reality as well’_

And without hesitation, he spoke. “I’ll do it”

_‘Ooh this will be fun!’_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see more! Happy to receive any constructive criticism, less happy to receive random negative comments with no purpose.
> 
> Once again, this is my first fic, so rewrites are likely to happen.


End file.
